Rock Slide (move)
Rock Slide (Japanese: いわなだれ Rock Slide) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM48 in Generation I before losing its TM status in Generation II. It regained its TM status, albeit as TM80, in Generation IV onwards. Effect Generation I Rock Slide deals damage with no additional effect. Generation II Rock Slide inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of causing the target to . In battles featuring multiple Pokémon, Rock Slide will hit adjacent opposing Pokémon. Rock Slide will also destroy certain natural objects found in the background of s. Rock Slide can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |A Rock-type attack that hits the target with an avalanche of rocks and boulders.}} |An attack that may cause flinching.}} |Large boulders are hurled. May cause flinching.}} |Large boulders are hurled at the foe. It may make the foe flinch.}} |Large boulders are hurled at the foe to inflict damage. It may also make the target flinch.}} |Large boulders are hurled at the opposing team to inflict damage. They may also make the targets flinch.}} |Large boulders are hurled at the opposing Pokémon to inflict damage. This may also make the opposing Pokémon flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} |34|34 30 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 42 |STAB='}} 29 |29|33|STAB='}} |34|34}} |38|38|STAB='}} 29 |29|STAB=''}} 29 |29|STAB='}} |28}} |28}} 29 |29 22 |22|STAB='}} |25|STAB='}} |25|STAB='}} |25|STAB='}} 33 |33|1, }} |25 15 |15}} |25 15 |15}} |25 15 |15}} |25 21 |21|STAB='}} 25 |25 21 |21|STAB='}} 29 |29|33|STAB='}} 29 |29 22 |22|STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='|form=Dusk Form}} |STAB='}} By By TM }} }} |✔|✔|form=White Kyurem}} |✔|✔|form=Black Kyurem}} |STAB='|form=Dusk Form}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} |STAB='}} }} By Move Tutor In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=4 |pow=41 |acc=90% |eff=Has a 30% chance of causing each target to flinch. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Rock Slide had a power of 40. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Rock Slide had a power of 50, an energy bar of , and a duration of 3.2 seconds. , , and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. and could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, making its actions fail.}} | }} |Send large rocks crashing into the enemy. It may also cause the target to flinch.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy flinch.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In ''Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's was revealed to know Rock Slide by 's Pokédex. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga * In Goodbye to a Peaceful Village!, Ginji and combined their respective and to create a Rock Slide, which they used to defeat . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation I, Rock Slide was the only Rock-type TM. * In , the girl who gives the TM48 in exchange for a Soda Pop states that Rock Slide can "spook the target sometimes," even though the move could not cause flinching until Generation II. This quote is omitted in . * In Generation II, Lance's knows Rock Slide, despite the fact that it couldn't learn the move prior to Generation III. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=岩崩 山崩地裂 岩石崩塌 山崩崩塌 |zh_cmn=岩崩 山崩地裂 岩石崩塌 山崩 岩石磞塌 |nl=Steenlawine |fr=Éboulement Eboulement |de=Steinhagel |el=Κατολίσθιση |id=Batu Longsor |it=Frana |ko=스톤샤워 |no=Steinras |pl=Kamienny Ślizg Lawina |pt_br=Deslize de Pedras (games, BW099-present, TCG, manga) Deslizamento de Pedras (early anime) |pt_eu=Deslize de Pedras |ro=Avalanșa de Stânci |sr=Odron |es_la=Desliz de Roca (DP058) Avalancha (BW041-present) |es_eu=Avalancha |vi=Đá Lở }} Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Steinhagel es:Avalancha fr:Éboulement it:Frana ja:いわなだれ zh:岩崩（招式）